


【斯莉】动物之森

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 动物化的霍格沃茨
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】动物之森

莉莉是一只长腿黑丝火红色的小狐狸，她跟自己的姐姐佩妮，一只脾气暴躁的黄毛狐狸，住在科克沃斯森林里。这个森林不大，但动物不多，而且没有猛兽，所以她们过得还算是自由自在。

这一天她们正在森林空地里玩，莉莉咬着树藤在空中悠来悠去。

“太危险了，莉莉，你再这样会摔死的。”佩妮尖叫。

莉莉松开嘴，在空中滑翔了一会儿，跳到了地上:“不会的，佩妮，这可是我的本事。”

“你不听我的话，我要告诉妈妈!”佩妮不满地说。

这时候，一个低低的声音插话了:“当然不会有事，这里满地都是落叶，怎么会受伤呢?”随着声音，一只小黑猫从书上跳了下来，他毛皮凌乱，没有光泽，一看就营养不良的样子，但头昂的高高的。

“噫——你是从蜘蛛森林来的吧，好脏啊，莉莉，我们不要跟他玩。”佩妮嫌弃地后退。

而莉莉反而睁大了好奇的眼睛:“你会爬树?好厉害啊……”

气坏了的佩妮对着莉莉低吼，莉莉吓得收起了耳朵，只好跟着佩妮走，她一步三回头地看着黑猫，黑猫没有挽留她，只是有点遗憾地盯着她。

“他一定饿坏了，好可怜，蜘蛛森林很可怕吗？”莉莉小声问佩妮。

“那是个下三滥的地方，又贫瘠又凶险，森林里什么吃的都没有。”佩妮哼着说。

莉莉还从来没有离开过科克沃斯森林，她眨了眨眼，对这个外面来的猫有点好奇。

晚上趁着佩妮睡着了，莉莉带了一些食物偷偷溜了出来，回到了树藤那里，她转了几圈，没看到小黑猫，只好失望地把食物放在了树下面，希望他能看到食物吧。

“你……为什么回来了?”黑猫像幽灵一样出现了，他走路无声无息，但肚子瘪瘪的，看来还是没吃东西。他嫌弃地看了看莉莉带来的食物，“为什么要带食物给我?”

“哦……哦……”莉莉感觉如果不说出理由，他不会吃自己带来的食物，“其实……其实是我想找你打听森林外面的事情，不好意思空手来……”她眼巴巴地看着黑猫:“你一定知道的比我多。”

“外面的事情?我的确知道一些，”黑猫的肚子咕噜作响，“我叫西弗勒斯。”

“我叫莉莉。”莉莉眯起绿眼睛，狐狸眼睛弯弯的，很妩媚。

他们开始偶尔见见面，西弗勒斯给莉莉讲外面的故事，莉莉最喜欢霍格沃兹森林的故事，有时候还喜欢一些关于摄魂怪的恐怖故事。

“霍格沃茨真的接纳任何小动物吗？还教给他们捕猎的本领?”莉莉好奇的问。

“是的，我就打算要去那里，所以离开了蜘蛛森林，你要不要跟我一起去?”西弗勒斯期待地说。

“这……我要问问我爸爸妈妈。”莉莉很想去。

莉莉的父母开始有一些担心，但多方打听之后，所有人都对霍格沃茨森林赞不绝口，尤其是校长邓布利多，他是一只传说中的火凤凰，跟着他一定能学到很多东西。

于是几番考虑后，他们同意了。

莉莉打包好了行李，跟着西弗勒斯一起启程去霍格沃茨森林。

“我才不要离开科克沃斯呢，外面那么危险，你就跟那个肮脏的小怪物呆在一起吧。”佩妮恶狠狠地对莉莉吐舌头，她觉得想要离开家的莉莉很奇怪，科克沃斯森林才是最好的。

“佩妮生气了，还骂我……”莉莉有点委屈，她吸了吸鼻子，但还是跟着西弗勒斯离开了。

“她只是嫉妒你而已。”西弗勒斯给她舔了舔毛。

他们坐上一辆蜗牛特快，向着霍格沃茨驶去。

霍格沃茨森林果然很神奇，它跟其他一切森林都不一样，这里的食物随便吃，每个动物都有可以安心睡眠的地方。

但这里也有一些不和谐的声音，比如某些小团伙横着走。

“哇，火狐狸，我不歧视狐狸，你要跟我一起玩吗？我叫詹姆。”那只鹿油腔滑调地说，“你怎么能跟那只流浪猫在一起，他们猫科是什么好东西吗?”他仰起头展示他的鹿角，他身后一条黑狗和一只灰狼拼命点头，尤其是那只灰老鼠，头都快点下来了，猫绝对不是好东西。

“我不需要你告诉我该跟谁做朋友!”莉莉生气地哼了一声就跑开了。

“喂，狐狸，狐狸，你叫什么啊?”詹姆想要去追莉莉，可惜角被树枝卡住了，他不太高兴，“都怪那只猫，得好好教训他一下。”

詹姆是一直住在霍格沃茨森林里的，他又很擅长森林最受欢迎的运动——爬悬崖，所以他挤兑西弗勒斯的行为大家都视而不见，而西弗勒斯因为营养不良一直都长得很瘦小，大部分时间都没办法反抗。

“为什么来了霍格沃茨，你的伤反而变多了?”莉莉奇怪地问，“你在练习什么奇怪的捕猎技巧吗？”

“我希望能学会一击必杀的技巧。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

“那个听起来有点可怕，”莉莉给西弗勒斯舔舔毛，感觉他慢慢放松了下来，“你最近长得有点快，显得更瘦了呢。”他已经不是一只猫，更像“一条猫”。

西弗勒斯发出小小的咕噜声，有莉莉在，他就会很安心。

但很快一只山猫和一只猞猁来邀请西弗勒斯组队，一只傻乎乎的藏狐姑娘也来跟莉莉交朋友:“狐狸在这里受歧视，我叫玛丽，我们两个做好朋友吧。”

“为什么?”莉莉很惊讶，西弗勒斯从来没说过狐狸会受歧视。

“因为我们是狐狸啊。”藏狐玛丽说。

因为是狐狸就会被歧视吗？莉莉愣了一下，这句话好熟悉啊，她想起那头鹿的话——“猫科是什么好东西吗？”这世界上总有人喜欢分类，之后便按分类抱团，一些人歧视狐狸，另一些人歧视猫，如果你不是狐狸也不是猫，也别放心的太早，还有其他分类，总有一个能框住你。

吃肉的太血腥，吃草的太愚笨，会飞的太轻浮，会游的滑不溜手，爬爬虫与世无争，还嫌弃你有毒长的丑。

莉莉想去找西弗勒斯吐槽她今天明白的道理，还没找到他，就被一只猞猁挡住了，“狐狸好臭，滚开!”他压低了嗓子说。

“我要找我的朋友!”莉莉毫不畏惧地大声说。

“滚开，你聋吗？”猞猁猛地冲向莉莉，可这时候玛丽冲了出来，猞猁咬住了玛丽，血很快溅到了地上。莉莉尖叫起来，猞猁也吓坏了，他丢下昏死过去的玛丽转身跑了。

好在玛丽的伤并不严重，那只猞猁说谎自己只是跟她们闹着玩，没收住牙，所以也没有受到太大的惩罚。

但莉莉知道那不是开玩笑。

“西弗，你不应该跟那只猞猁在一起，他很坏。”莉莉终于逮住了单独的西弗勒斯，他现在总跟那些猫科在一起。

“你也开始不喜欢猫科了?”西弗勒斯撇撇嘴，“听说那只鹿很喜欢你?他跟你说什么了?”

“说你掉进陷阱是他救你上来的。”莉莉皱皱眉实话实说，森林里都是那么传的。

“明明是那只狗知道那里有个陷阱还引我去踩的!”西弗勒斯愤愤不平地说。

“所以你们的确是在打架对不对?”莉莉轻轻舔了舔他，西弗勒斯最近长大了很多，不太好舔了，“你忘了我们离开科克沃斯的理由了吗?我们不是来打架的。”

莉莉身上的味道冲到西弗勒斯鼻子里，他忽然感觉有点奇怪，不自觉地去舔莉莉的后颈，等他回过神来莉莉已经满脸通红了，但她没逃走，只是垂下眼睛不敢看他。

舔后颈，这是交P前的动作，接下来应该是咬住她后颈的皮毛骑到她后背上……

西弗勒斯脸也红了，他们已经到了开始发Q的年纪了吗?

他装作不经意的，把莉莉所有的毛都舔了一遍。

“你怎么能跟狐狸在一起?黑虎王最讨厌狐狸了，”山猫埃弗里跟西弗勒斯说，“而且那些犬科也不会真的喜欢你，尤其是狐狸!”

西弗勒斯愣了一下，他完全没意识到莉莉属于犬科，犬科从来都是讨厌猫科的。

“跟我们一起走吧，去食死徒森林，那是我们猫科的森林，虽然你只是一只流浪猫，但黑虎王大人心胸宽广，不会在意那一点的。”山猫的声音极尽蛊惑，“我们总有一天会占领所有的森林的，让那些只敢成群结队的狗子们看看我们的厉害。”

有那么一瞬间，西弗勒斯很想说我跟你们走，可是他心里还是有一只小红狐狸，扑闪着大绿眼睛看着他。

或许，他走之前，应该去跟莉莉告个别，她留在这里很好，但他要去别的地方了。

“哎呦，不好意思，我踩到猫了。”詹姆扬起高高的鹿腿，踩在西弗勒斯的腿上。

他来的匆忙，又被这一群堵上了。

西弗勒斯呜呜地低吼着，他的腿好疼，詹姆应该是故意的，这样他就没办法上树了。

“你叫的真恶心，呼噜一声听听呀，”詹姆用鹿角去挑西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯躲了一下没躲开，被挑起来摔在地上，这一下摔的很重，西弗勒斯差点喘不过气来。

“他怎么惹你了?”莉莉愤怒地冲了出来，挡在西弗勒斯身前。玛丽跟在她不远处，有点惊恐地看着他们。

“因为他的存在，他是只猫，你懂吧?”詹姆得意地说，这场面正适合让这只小狐狸看到，想清楚这森林是谁的地盘，“其实只要你跟我一起出去玩，我就再也不动他了。”

“做梦去吧，你这个欺负弱小的下三滥，”莉莉生气地说，“看你那副自鸣得意的样子了，我都快要吐了。快让开!”

“哎呦哎呦，客气点，”詹姆觉得脸上有点挂不住了，“别逼我用鹿角对你也来一下，”虽然这么说，但他还是让开了一点。

可此时西弗勒斯已经扑了上去，锋利的爪子在詹姆脸上划了一道很深的伤口。

但他还是慢了，詹姆一甩鹿角，又把西弗勒斯甩了出去，他重重地摔到了石头上。

“西弗!”莉莉尖叫着冲了过去，“骨头断了吗?你不要乱动啊。”

“你走开，我不用你救我……”他的话说了一半就卡壳了，因为莉莉舔了舔他后颈的毛。

“我不会走的，有本事他把我们一起赶出霍格沃茨森林，我们是一起来的，要走也一起走!”莉莉大声说。

“莉莉……我只是一只流浪猫，我甚至没办法保护你。”西弗勒斯垂头丧气地说。

“我也是狐狸啊，你一开始跟我交朋友的时候不就知道吗？你也没有嫌弃我啊。”莉莉轻轻地又舔了舔他的后颈说，“你是一只流浪猫，我是只不受欢迎的狐狸，那你怜惜怜惜我，我也怜惜怜惜你，在一起不是正好吗?”

似乎是被这段话鼓舞了，西弗勒斯摇摇晃晃地站了起来:“我们走吧，莉莉，或许霍格沃茨很好，但这世界这么大，终究会有我们能容身的森林。”

“嗯，你去哪里，我也去哪里，”莉莉跟在西弗勒斯身旁，一次也没回头。

一只火凤凰站在树梢，看着他们，不知道想起了什么，眨了眨眼流下了一滴泪。

那泪水正好落在西弗勒斯头上，他的身体立刻就不疼了，似乎还有一股别的力量涌了出来，他抬头看了树梢，那里已经什么都没有了。

不知道他们之后的很多年在哪片森林游荡，也不知道他们在哪里又遇见了什么故事，几年后他们回到霍格沃茨森林的时候，已经长大成人了。

“听说那只流浪猫回来了。”詹姆兴奋地说，“我们在哪里堵他?”

“你堵不了，”灰狼卢平摇头。

不服气的黑狗小天狼星也摇头，小矮星不在，他刚刚躲在灌木丛里偷看，已经吓得屁滚尿流了。

因为一直营养不良没长大的西弗勒斯，根本不是一只黑猫，而是一只黑豹。

“我希望是小狐狸。”莉莉说，“小黑豹也可以。”她的肚子圆滚滚的。(本世界没有生殖隔离)

“我希望是小狐狸，有你的眼睛就更好了。”西弗勒斯把脑袋搭在莉莉脖子后面，舔了舔她脖子后面的毛。


End file.
